Learning to Breathe Again
by brittybrat
Summary: A story that follows Hermione as she comes to grips about what transpired during the war and where it leaves her after. Eventual HG/CW. Slow burn. Rated M for possible dark themes.
1. In the Night

**A/** **N This is my first stab at a fanfic so any constructive criticism is welcome! I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer - I own none of this!**

A crack of lightning lit up the dark room as Hermione stared at the ceiling. Sleep wasn't something she got much of these days.

Ever since she'd gotten back to the Burrow from the final battle she'd been waiting for things to go back to normal. It had been six months now and she wasn't sure if it was ever going to.

It seems like all it does is rain anymore she thought idly turning her gaze out the window in time to see more lightning streaking across the sky. At least the weather seemed to match her mood.

Deciding that sleep wasn't in the cards for her tonight she grabbed her wand and slipped out of Ginny's room making sure not to wake her and quietly shutting the door behind her before softly walking down stairs in her bare feet and soft cotton nightgown.

Arriving in the kitchen she turned on the dim lights and with a small muttered spell she set the kettle to work heating water for tea. After sitting down at the table for a moment she leans forward putting her head in her hands.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she suddenly sat up. Her heart was racing and she fumbled for her wand while jumping up from her seat and squinting all around her. She saw movement to her left and was just about to release a hex when a flash of red hair stopped her short. A tired looking Ron shuffled towards her from the dark living room, heading towards the stove.

"How long has this been on?" he asked, gesturing towards the kettle. Hermione shifted her gaze to the old battered piece and realized it must have been quite a while ago judging by the amount of steam pouring out.

"I don't know honestly, its been a long night" she said quietly, knowing he knew what she meant. No one in this house had slept truly well in a long time, especially Ron, Harry, and herself.

"Did you sleep on the couch again?" She asked, watching his face closely.

"Yeah, I can't seem to stop thinking someone needs to be looking out. I know we're not on the run anymore but we both know that not everyone that was with You-Know-Who was caught or punished even if they were caught. I can't lose anyone else..." he trailed off, looking towards the stairway.

Hermione just nodded silently. She knew all too well the feeling. She stepped closer to him, wrapping one arm around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. After a moment she gave him a gentle squeeze and led him to a chair at the table. She then turned her attention to the task of making tea properly this time.

Once that was done she sat down opposite Ron, looking him over. He was skinny. Pale. Tired. He looked older than their 18 years. She guessed if she bothered to find a mirror that she wouldn't be much different. With a heavy sigh she started to try put her hair up. All the rain and summer heat were making it hard to tame lately.

The kettle started to steam and with a quick flick of her wand she filled two cups and floated one to each of them. Even with it being hot her fingers were cold and she relished the heat of the cup in her hands as she stared into the dark liquid.

"Reading tea leaves, eh? I thought you hated divination." Ron joked lightly after a few minutes of silence. She started at the sound and looked up at him confused for a moment.

"What? No, I was just..." she started but he interrupted her with a soft look in his eyes.

"What are we doing Hermione?" he asked.

"Drinking tea?" she answered bluntly, not knowing what he meant.

"No, I mean us. Look at us. We're a mess. It's 3 in the morning, we haven't slept in months, years if we're being honest, you look like you haven't eaten in days and you can't focus on anything. What are we doing?"

She stared at him dumbly for a moment, somewhat shocked to hear her thoughts about him mirrored back to her. She composed herself after a moment and answered back simply,

"Surviving."

He sighed heavily and looked down at his own drink, half empty now.

"I don't want to just survive anymore Hermione, I want to live again." He looked at her with hope in his eyes, but it was marred by an overwhelming sadness that lingered there.

She caught his look and quickly cast her eyes back down to the table. She wasn't ready for this, she didn't want to think about it right now. How could she move on when so many of her friends and loved ones were gone?

Ron, sensing her hesitation reached across the table and wrapped his hands around hers that were still gripping her cup as if it was the only thing holding her to the earth.

"Why don't we go back for our last year? I know the term starts soon and it would be last minute but I'm sure McGonagall would let us come back."

Hermione just shook her head, maybe a little too violently. Even if it was repaired, she couldn't go back, not to where it all happened.

"Okay, okay, not Hogwarts. How about we look into that healer program Madame Pomfry recommended to you? It's in London which isn't too far from here. We could stay here, or get a flat..."

He stopped as she shook her head once again, never looking up from the table.

"Well what about the ministry? Dad could set you up an interview, even without finishing school they'd love to have you. With the the Department of Magical Creatures? I know made fun of you for S.P.E.W. but you had some brilliant ideas back then that I'm sure you could use now."

She finally looked up at him, tears in her eyes as she understood that he was desperately trying to get through to her. She released the grip on her cup to hold his hands in hers and pat them. She smiled sadly as she shook her head once more.

"I wish any of those sounded even remotely appealing. A few years ago I would have leapt at the opportunity. Everything has changed now and I don't know what to do, I'm sure I'll find something though". She tried to look hopeful but she could tell by the concerned look on Ron's face that it wasn't working. Her smile faded and she slumped a bit, surprisingly tired from the small effort of it.

If she was being honest with herself, it bothered her deeply that none of her passions called to her anymore. Studies brought memories of Hogwarts soon followed by those that were lost. Healing only caused flashbacks to the chaos after the battle, to loved ones faces as they learned of their lost friends and family. To all the blood and gore that will forever be imprinted on her brain. The ministry would be forever tainted for her, how easily was it infiltrated? How quick did they turn on Harry? How much of the war could have been avoided had they listened sooner? No, none of these were paths she could take any longer.

This left her with an overwhelming sense confusion about what the future would be, and it terrified her. It paralyzed her. The wizarding world was being rebuilt and she didn't know her place in it. She couldn't even bring herself to say any of this to him though she had a feeling he understood.

Ron watched her think for a moment. Waiting to see if she'd come up with something else. After a few minutes of silence he squeezed her hand to pull her out of her own head again. He smiled warmly at her.

"I got my acceptance letter for the Auror training program yesterday. Harry got his last week. It starts in two weeks," he paused a moment to gauge her response. She just nodded, knowing what was coming next.

"This is what I've always wanted to do. Will you be okay if we go?", he asked.

"Of course I will, you boys will be fantastic Aurors." She smiled a true smile this time watching how his face lit up talking about the program. Even if she wouldn't be okay, how could she say no to his dreams?

"We're going this weekend to look at flats, you are welcome to join us if you'd like. "

"I'd love to but I've promised Ginny to help her with something. You guys go ahead."

She stood up, pouring her untouched tea down the drain. With a small wave she started for the stairs.

"I'm going to go back to sleep, you should too", She said over her shoulder at him.

He mumbled something that she didn't quite catch but exhaustion had quickly overcome her as she dragged herself up the worn steps. She collapsed on Ginny's bed as the first few rays of light touched the sky.


	2. Moving On

**A/N Thanks for all the faves and follows, I'm glad you guys have liked it so far. I'm going to try to take my time and really flesh out the details for each chapter so I don't have a set schedule for each chapter right now. Hopefully it will be quick enough to keep you interested!**

 **Shoutout to sailorvsredmask for the first review! Thanks for taking the time to let me know what you thought. Charmione is one of my favorites as well!**

By the time Hermione opened her eyes again Ginny was gone. She sat up blinking trying to dispel the lingering shadows of her dreams. She could smell something delicious coming from downstairs and decided it was probably a safe time to sneak a long shower as everyone else would be busy eating.

She gathered up her toiletries and made her way towards the bathroom, stopping momentarily to lightly tap on the door. Satisfied it was empty she went inside and turned the shower on.

Stepping into the shower she breathed in the steam quickly filling the room. The searing heat was just what she needed after the restless night she'd had. She let the water massage her back for a while, relaxing her muscles and washing away her dreams.

There was a quick series of knocks on the door and she groaned. So much for a long shower.

"Give me 10 and I'll be out," She called, not caring who it was on the other side. With a household this big it was likely a line she thought with a slight smile as she imagined them all shoving each other around to try to get in the tiny bathroom.

She quickly finished washing and wrapped a large towel around herself. Wiping off the small, crooked mirror she took a look at herself for the first time in days.

It wasn't as bad as she'd originally thought. She was paler than normal, despite it being summer. Skinny also came to mind, but Molly's cooking had filled in a bit of what she had lost while on the run. Her eyes had dark circles and her lips were barely colored. She frowned before tearing her eyes from her own image and quickly dressing herself.

After unlocking the bathroom door she swung it open quickly, accidentally hitting whoever was on the other side. She winced as she looked around the door and her eyes fell on George. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done and she tried to stammer out an apology.

"Oh, George, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't realize that you were..." He cut her off with a chuckle and raised his hands up.

"It'll take more than that to break me Granger," he said with a classic wink. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, swapping places with her, and quickly shut the bathroom door.

Hermione stood there in shock for a moment. George was out of his room? She hadn't seen him in weeks, maybe a month.

They'd all decided it was best to let him grieve in his own way after the first few months had passed. The Weasley family was great, but their constant checking had worn on him and he had eventually retreated to his rooms, only coming out for meals, then not coming for meals at all. Molly had made sure to send meals up for him though.

He laughed, she realized suddenly, and winked. Even with all he's been through. It was more than she could comprehend and she was still standing there when the door opened again in front of her.

"Forget something Granger?" George asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he took in her obviously confused look.

"You better hurry downstairs if you want any breakfast, Charlie came home this morning and he eats like a horse," he added, laughing as he made his way back downstairs. He jumped down the last few steps and then disappeared around the corner.

She could hear rowdy laughter coming up the stairs from the kitchen. Just as she was turning to go back up to Ginny's room she heard Molly's voice calling up.

"Oh there you are! Glad to see you're coming down to join us. Get it while it's hot."

Hermione looked at her, catching the raised eyebrow and the insinuation that she didn't have a choice in the matter. She grinned her best fake smile and slowly trodded down the steps.

Stepping into the kitchen was like a step back in time. There were Weasley's scattered all around the large wooden table along with Harry. Reaching and laughing and shoving each other for helpings of food.

Charlie caught her watching from the doorway and motioned for her to come join them. He had a warm smile and his easy going nature seemed to transform the atmosphere around him. George was sitting next to him and was positively transformed. Gone were the haunted eyes and hollow cheeks, replaced by color and life.

She made her way to the table, sitting between Harry and Ron. On the other side of Harry sat Ginny, across from them were Charlie, George, and Percy. Arthur sat at the head of the table, looking through the Daily Prophet and oblivious to the chaos surrounding him. Molly was busy at the stove, orchestrating the cooking and cleaning and looking happily at the scene unfolding.

Hermione turned her attention to the plates overflowing with food in front of her. There were pancakes, bacon, sausages, eggs, and French toast. Her stomach grumbled loudly and it sent another round of laughter around the table. With a blush creeping up her face she started piling up her own plate.

A short while later she was surprised to see her plate empty as she reached for another bite. She hadn't realized how full she felt until that moment. Looking around most of the rest were leaning back from the table, talking and reminiscing. Harry and Ginny had left for a walk around the lake and Percy and Arthur had left for work at the ministry. Molly was at the sink coordinating the dish washing and the prep for lunch and dinner.

George and Charlie were deep in conversation, leaning towards each other and Charlie with one hand on George's shoulder. Ron tapped her shoulder, gesturing towards the back door. Hermione nodded and followed him out.

Ron took a deep breath, stretching his arms and back while looking around the yard.

"Charlie is really something isn't he?" he asked, focusing his gaze on her.

She nodded slowly, thinking about how different this morning has been. How almost normal it seemed. Was this really all due to Charlie returning?

"Do you think George will be okay?" She asked back to him. She looked towards the kitchen window where she could still hear voices coming from inside.

"I do, yeah. Charlie got in early this morning and spent a few hours with him. I dunno what he said but George came out with him looking like a new man. I haven't seen him look so good since Fred died." He shook his head in disbelief. "Charlie has always been like that though, it's just the way he is. I s'pose that's why he's so good with dragons, he can calm just about anyone or anything."

"Why did he come back?"

"He said something about needing a vacation but I have a feeling it was Mum's doing."

She smiled at that. Of course Molly couldn't stand by while George wasted away. Ron was probably right about her being involved. Why now though she thought to herself.

They walked in silence towards the fields where any other year there would be a game of quidditch going. The warm afternoon breeze swept the long grass in rolling waves in front of them as they approached. Choosing a shady spot towards the edge of the field they sat with their backs against a large oak.

The sky was a bleak white, covered in clouds that showed no end in sight. Hermione leaned her head back against the trunk and closed her eyes.

"Ginny has decided to go back for her last year," She said after getting comfortable. "I'm going to help her and Molly with her shopping this year. Molly has enough on her plate already and has been asking for a girls' day for a while now. I figured it was the least I could since she's been feeding and housing me the last six months."

"You know she doesn't mind you staying here 'Mione. None of us do. You're practically family." Ron stated firmly.

"I know, and I'm grateful for everything you all have given me. It's hard to not feel like I'm intruding though. Harry and Ginny are dating so it's different for him. I'm just drifting."

Ron shook his head and took her hand gently.

"You've just as much right to be here as anyone else. "

"Maybe we could give it a shot..." Hermione started looking up at him.

"No, we both agreed that it wouldn't work..."

"We could be wrong about..."

"No, Hermione. I'm not risking the best friend I've ever had over something so unsure. You're not ready for it. I'm not ready for it. I thought I was for a while but when they found Lavender I... I realized that while I don't think I loved her I do have some unresolved issues and it's not fair to anyone, myself included, to ignore that."

The finality in his tone was what did it. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she looked out over the fields. She knew he was right. She loved him, but like she loved Harry or Ginny. As a best friend or a sibling. She just wanted so badly to feel like she belonged that she was willing to try anything.

"Hey, hey. I love you, you know that right?" he leaned in wrapping his long arms around her and pulling her into his embrace.

She didn't respond as she turned into him, sobbing into his chest.


	3. Old Habits Die Hard

**A/N Sorry for the wait. This chapter took a little longer to write than I originally had thought. Hopefully it's not dragging out too long for you all. Anyway, here it is**!

 **Thank you turnthepage21 for the review!**

When the skies turned grey and threatening Ron and Hermione made their way back to the Burrow. Ron went to join Harry and Ginny in the living room while Hermione retreated to Ginny's bedroom. Settling in by the window with an old charms textbook she decided to practice her wand movements to occupy her mind.

She easily fell into a rhythm of reading, chanting, and swirling her wand. It was a familiar habit that comforted her in a small way.

Hermione didn't emerge from the room again until Ginny peaked in to let her know dinner was ready. She closed the book, blinking away the fuzziness at the edge of her vision from looking at it for so long. Hermione set the text book down on Ginny's nightstand and tucked her wand back into her pocket before exiting the room and heading to the kitchen. She hadn't eaten lunch but still didn't feel like eating. There was no way Molly would let her skip two meal times in a day though.

Taking a deep breath she rounded the corner and quickly stole the seat on the end near the door. Harry was across from her with Ginny and Ron. George was to her right with Charlie on the other end. Arthur sat at the head of the table as usual with Molly seated on the opposite end next to Hermione. Percy was absent but that was no surprise. He typically worked late at the ministry, coming home only to sleep before leaving again.

After a series of nods around the table Molly looked satisfied and gave the okay to dig in. There was practically a feast laid out, no doubt to celebrate Charlie's homecoming. At the center were two large roast ducks. Potaoes, vegetables, breads, and various desserts nearly covered the table in front of her. As mouth watering as it all looked and smelled, her stomach turned at the sight of it all.

Most everyone was too preoccupied with filling their own plates to notice how little she took, except of course Molly. She frowned a bit as Hermione picked at a piece of bread and some pudding, not really eating much of it. She said nothing though, much to Hermione's relief.

About halfway through the meal George stood up and cleared his throat. Immediately the chatter died away and all eyes were on him.

"I would like to let you all know that I've decided to reopen Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." After a brief pause a series of whoops went around from the boys and Molly squealed with excitement. Hermione gasped and put her hand over her mouth to hide her shock.

"I think I can still get in on the back to school rush and plan to take this week to prepare and open on Monday morning. I know it's sudden but I can't sit around anymore. I need to do something, anything, or I'll drive myself mad." He looked over at Charlie as the older boy patted him on the back.

"Charlie here helped me see that I'm dishonoring Fred by dragging my feet. He's right, I should be preserving his memory by making sure McGonagall never forgets us," He ended with wink and a laugh aimed at Molly. She rolled her eyes in response but it was obvious she was overjoyed. It didn't matter what the reason was, he was going to try to enter society again and she'd support him however she could.

George sat back down and conversation resumed around the table, mostly consisting of light banter about which of the twins' products was the best.

"I was wondering if you would help me around the shop," George asked quietly, leaning in so only she could hear. "I need someone who won't get themselves hurt and I can't think of a better person for the job. You don't have to answer now, just promise me you'll think about it?"

Hermione scanned his face wondering what prompted him to ask her. She only saw sincerity. Surely Charlie had already volunteered to help and Ron and Ginny would jump at the chance. It was only Tuesday, he has plenty of time to change his mind she thought before nodding to him.

Satisfied, he rejoined the group conversation. The rest of the meal was relatively uneventful and slowly the family excused themselves one by one. Not wanting to seem eager to leave Hermione waited until Harry and Ginny left to excuse herself. They went towards the stairs and so she redirected towards the living room, not wanting to intrude.

The sun was starting to set and the sky was already dark due to the stormclouds. Taking a seat in an old armchair by the fireplace Hermione sat down, thinking of ways to politely turn down George's offer.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the lights came on with a muttered spell as Charlie came into the room. He stopped short seeing her in the chair.

"Oh, hello Hermione."

"Hello Charlie," She replied, shielding her eyes from the sudden brightness.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing you? I didn't see you there in the dark."

"No, no, you're fine. I didn't realize how dark it had gotten until the lights came on. I should probably head to bed anyway," She said standing up and heading towards where he still stood just inside the doorway.

Just then the fireplace flashed green and they both turned to see Percy stepping out dusting himself off. He looked from one to the other standing next to each other with an odd look before tipping his hat to Hermione and passing by on his way to the kitchen.

It was then Hermione realized she had stepped in front of Charlie protectively when the fireplace flashed and she still had her hand in her pocket gripping her wand tightly. She relaxed herself, letting go of the breath she held, and turned to leave when his hand caught her arm.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine, old habits from the war I guess, sorry about that," She shrugged and he released her.

"Look, I know we don't really know each other but if you ever want to talk..." he started.

"Thank you Charlie, you're very kind. I'm okay, just a bit tired. I'm going to try to get some sleep now. Goodnight." She said as she turned to leave again.

She entered Ginny's room to find the younger girl already sleeping soundly. She quickly put on her nightgown and laid down, praying sleep would come to her as well.

Instead she laid there in the darkness staring at the ceiling like so many nights before this one. Tonight her thoughts were on George and his offer. She had always loved the store, despite her disapproval of some of the products sold there. The fact that Fred and George had created it themselves amazed her. No small amount of skill in almost every aspect of magic was required to make the various candies, tricks, and protective items they sold. Many of their products were simply brilliant.

I could do without the love potions and boxing telescopes but I'd be lying to myself if I denied the usefulness of their bruise paste or ten second pimple remover she thought.

With Ron leaving for auror training, Ginny going back to Hogwarts and Fred gone George would be shorthanded she realized. Even with Charlie helping it would be a struggle. And then when he leaves for Romania again, who would be there? She sighed, finally seeing why he asked her for help.

It would be nice to practice my potions skills again she thought. I bet his stock is low after being closed for so long. Who could resist the opportunity to learn some of their production secrets?

With her decision made, her mind finally slowed down enough for her to drift off to sleep. For the first time since the war she was excited to see what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Charmers and Cheats

**A/N I know we are moving murderously slow here but I promise it will pick up soon. Thank you for all the follows and faves, this has gotten way more response than I thought it would as my first story and I really appreciate the support.**

The next morning dawned with a chill in the air. Hermione woke refreshed and quickly dressed before heading downstairs with a quill and some parchment in hand.

The rest of the house was still soundly sleeping it seemed as she quickly busied herself making tea and enjoying the silence.

She poured herself a cup of tea and grabbed a muffin from the counter in the kitchen before heading to the living room. She sat cross legged on the floor in front of the couch and started hastily sketching and writing down her thoughts.

When Harry woke and took in the sight of her - hair pulled back, hands covered in ink, and a fiercely determined look on her face, he couldn't help but smile. He'd seen her like this countless times in school studying for exams or on the run researching horcruxes or other of the countless perils they had faced. This was the Hermione he knew. He silently poured another cup of tea and handed it to her, careful not to disturb the various papers arranged around where she sat.

She nodded her thanks to him as he took a seat on the couch above her, leaning forward to get a better look.

"What are they?" he asked, gesturing towards the papers.

They're ideas I have. Products for George's shop. He hasn't seen them yet, but I'm hoping he'll at least consider them once he does.

Harry picked up one of the drawings closest to him. It was an intricately drawn rendering of what looked like an extendable ear. He looked at Hermione with a confused expression and so she started to explain.

"The extendable ears were always one of my favorite of the twins' inventions. I was thinking that we could design a new model. This one wouldn't extend necessarily, but instead would translate other languages in real time into your ear. I'm using the muggle hearing aid and the extendable ear as a starting point for the design." She handed him another drawing of a modified hearing aid and continued as he looked it over.

"I really think it could help us combine knowledge with other magical communities." she said, "It would also help next year when some of the Hogwarts students go abroad for the next Triwizard Tournament in France. I was hoping to get Fleur to help me with the translating, French could be the first language we test it with"

Sometime during her passionate explaination George and Charlie had appeared. Seizing the opportunity George approached the pair with his hand outstretched.

"It sounds brilliant," he said "Do you mind if I take a look?"

With a nod from Hermione, Harry handed over the drawings. They watched as George started pacing while studying the drawings and muttering to himself.

Charlie walked over to where Hermione was still positioned on the floor and sat down beside her. He gently picked up a drawing of a coin.

"What's this one?" he asked.

"It's the same concept I used to make the DA coins. The combination of enchantments is simple enough, but we'd need a reliable way to receive or make our own coins on a large scale." She explained, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"What would people use them for?" Harry asked.

"Well, I have a few ideas. Most of which involve using them as a sort of invitation for parties, weddings, or other gatherings. You could also use them as commemorative coins with an image or saying that could be set at the time of purchase."

"You could use them to cheat on exams" George said, not looking up from the papers he still held.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I said you could use them to..."

"Oh I heard you. I just can't believe that is your first thought about them. I should've known though." Her words sounded harsh but the sassy smirk on her face softened the insult. She rolled her eyes when Charlie chimed in.

"He's right though you know. If we can make them so the text is easily changeable we would have our next best seller. What are they going to do, ban money in the school? It's genius!"

"How much text do you think you could fit on one coin without looking suspicious?" Harry asked.

"Harry!"

"Sorry 'Mione, they have a point. I'd have killed for something like that in school. "

With an overly exaggerated sigh Hermione threw her hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright. I'll admit it's a good idea. And it has a market. That doesn't mean I like it though." Laughing she turned to George.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Does this mean you're going to help at the shop?" he fired back, looking up from the drawings for the first time.

It was impossible to say no at this point she realized. She needed this and he needed her help.

"I suppose it does" Hermione said, standing up and stretching.

She was interrupted though as suddenly she was in the air, being spun around as George thanked her profusely.

"I knew you'd come through for me. I could kiss you I love you so much right now!"

"Please don't" She laughed as he set her down.

"What, scared I'd ruin all other men for you? I knew you couldn't resist my charms" He said playfully with a wink. He pecked her on the cheek and then ran from the room, just dodging her hand as she reached to smack him away.

She stood there blushing, wondering how to recover her dignity as Harry slipped from the room chuckling. Charlie remained sitting, holding the last of the drawings and reading it intently.

"Oh, that one isn't finished," Hermione said, reaching out for the parchment.

"What would you call it?" he asked, his eyes finding hers. She paused for a moment before responding.

"Forget-Me-Nots." she said, still unable to tear her eyes away from his intense gaze.

"Is this for your parents?" His eyes held an emotion she couldn't quite place. Sympathy maybe? Or pity? She didn't know him well enough to say for sure. Instead, she just nodded.

The thought of her failed attempt to restore their memories brought reality crashing down for her. She sat back down heavily, all the energy drained from her.

"I want to create something that reverses memory charms. An object you could easily gift someone without looking like a lunatic. Fresh flowers maybe. I'd like to think one day with something like this I might be able to get my parents back."

"I think you will," he replied, putting one arm around her shoulders in a friendly hug.

"They don't call you the brightest witch of our age for nothing, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

His words were reassuring but Hermione wasn't so confident these days. Her failure had broken what little resolve she had left after the battle and propelled her into a depression.

That combined with the rest of the wizarding world's obsession with thanking her as well as the Prophet's plastering of her, Harry, and Ron's faces all over the front page for months made her want to retreat from the world for a while.

Leaning into his warmth her thoughts wandered to the specifics of how to create such an item. She wasn't well versed with memory charms and her research hadn't been much help. Maybe Arthur would be able to get some more books for her from the ministry she thought, mentally making note to ask him before he left for work.

Molly cleared her throat with one eyebrow raised at the pair.

"Breakfast is ready," She said, eyeing them both before returning to the kitchen.

Hermione sat up suddenly, embarrassed that she was practically laying in his lap at this point.

"I'm sorry," She stammered, "You should have told me to move, I didn't mean to..."

"It's quite alright Hermione," He chuckled, "it's not every day a beautiful girl lands in your arms" His blue eyes twinkled mischieviously as he picked himself up from the floor.

Finding herself blushing for the second time today, Hermione busied herself arranging the pieces of parchment on the floor. As soon as Charlie was gone from the room she sighed and shook her head. These Weasley men were going to be the death of her she decided.

She wasn't sure she liked this new attention but she also didn't know if she wanted it to stop. With her papers gathered and neatly stored on the bookshelf she left to join the others.


	5. Preparation

**A/N I'm really enjoying writing this and I'm so glad I decided to post it. Your support has made it so much more enjoyable, thank you all for that.** **Sorry for the delay this chapter, lots of things going on with my own little ones. I wanted to put more into the chapter but figured it would only delay it further.**

 **Thanks Vadimmom** **and Ankoku Dezaia for the reviews! I'm still working on a lot of details, but you guys bring up some good points that I'll keep in mind.**

The next few days seemed to fly by for Hermione. She spent much of Wednesday afternoon discussing her ideas with George and making improvements on her designs.

Thursday morning they got to work early cleaning the joke shop and taking stock of the remaining product. They were in pretty good shape for most things as business right before the war had been slow but they definitely would need to produce more for the upcoming opening.

George took his time really showing her the thought process behind where they had chosen to place products. The better selling products were always paired with a not so great seller to encourage more sales. New and impulse buy products were near the counter.

Once she knew the layout and the store was cleaned they spent the rest of the day stocking the shelves. Taking note of what they still needed to make they finally called it a day well past nightfall.

Friday came with sunshine and the Weasley's took advantage with a friendly game of quidditch after breakfast. It was only Harry and Ginny versus George and Charlie as Hermione had never been the greatest on a broom. She instead enjoyed the sunshine while sitting on the sidelines cheering them on.

Watching them soar through the air brought back so many happy memories for her but they were dampened by thoughts of Fred. If George was feeling the same he was doing a spectacular job of hiding it.

When their game was done they all walked together back to the house, sweaty and out of breath besides Hermione. The others raced upstairs, all of them determined to shower first. She headed to the kitchen and made some tea while she looked over the list of supplies they would need for the shop.

It wasn't long before Charlie came back downstairs, red hair damp and a victorious grin on his face. He poured himself a cup of tea and sat down across from Hermione at the table.

"I see you won the race then," she said, acknowledging him before returning to her list.

"I didn't win, Ginny did. But she didn't close the door fast enough so I took the liberty of showing her the error of her ways." He said with a hearty laugh.

"You're lucky she didn't hex you" Hermione said, a bit shocked at his antics.

"I still might" Ginny called, walking past the doorway in fresh clothes.

Charlie leaned in towards Hermione, talking quietly with a smirk still lingering on his lips,

"Nah, I'm her favorite. I'm safe," with a wink he finished his tea and moved to the sink.

Hermione rolled her eyes and focused again on the list in front of her. George was going to show her where he gets his supplies and they were sure to have a full day of shopping ahead.

After she was satisfied she hadn't forgotten anything she folded up the list and tucked it in her pocket. Looking around she realized she Charlie was still at the sink, washing dishes?

"Charlie, are you doing dishes without magic?" She asked incredulously.

Charlie seemed to shake himself out of a daze and looked down at his hands that were currently scrubbing a tea cup. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"I guess I am" He said with a shrug and a small chuckle.

"The dragonlings are sensitive to magic in the early days. It is irritating to them. Upset babies leads to upset dragon mums and nobody wants that so we limit our magic usage on the reserve."

He finished the last dish and dried his hands.

"I guess it's habit now."

Hermione took this new information in with a nod. She realized she didn't know much about baby dragons even though she had helped with Norbert, well Norberta, in her first year. No wonder the little one was so feisty, there was magic everywhere at Hogwarts.

"Did it hurt Norberta? The time she was exposed at school?" She asked, concern showing in her frown.

Charlie seemed surprised at the question and had to pause to think a moment.

"No, no lasting effects. She has always been a spitfire. She had her first brood last season. They're magnificent little ones." he said, a far off look on his face.

"You miss it don't you?" Hermione asked, watching him.

He gave her a long look before answering.

"I do." He sighed, "it's a different world out there. Always work to be done. And there's always a hint of danger. Don't tell mum that though. I've always been better with animals than people but she seems so happy to have me here a while. There is plenty of time to play with dragons later. "

She visibly balked at his statement.

"What do you mean you aren't good with people? George hadn't left his room in weeks until you talked to him. He's a different person since you came home. I don't know what you said or did but it deserves a Merlin First Class" She said, maybe a bit too firmly.

He cringed a bit at her tone. He shook his head and held up his hands.

"I didn't tell him anything he didn't already work out for himself. But he needed to hear it. To get permission to move on from someone who had some idea what he was feeling. He's not completely there yet, he puts on a good face though. He knows mum needs it, and dad."

Hermione nodded, softening a bit as she thought about how much the Weasleys had suffered. At how much Charlie must be suffering as well.

"And you?" She asked.

"What about me?" he asked, a genuinely confused look on his face.

"You're running around taking care of everyone, dropping your passions to come home and help them. What about you Charlie? What do you need?"

He paused again, pondering her words. He let out a long breath before speaking.

"I needed the time away I thought. To throw myself into my work. But when mum started writing me about coming home I realized I was avoiding it. Making myself busy so I could delay it. I made so many excuses not to come back. But as her letters got more desperate I was less able to block it all out, and so I decided I had no choice but to comply."

He looked around the worn old kitchen.

"It's hard being here again. Nothing is ever the same after something like that happens. Mum is trying so hard to keep the faith but she can feel everyone slipping away from the family, nursing their own wounds."

He starts counting off siblings with his fingers while pacing.

"Bill hardly comes around, even now with Fleur pregnant. They're in their own little world. I was off in Romania without a care for anyone else. George was in seclusion, Percy never leaves work, and Ron is chomping at the bit to leave for training. Ginny is off to school again as well and as happy as mum is for her to finish, she's lonely and grieving. It's sad for a family that was so close to drift apart when we all need each other most so I'm trying to do my part to help."

He stopped and looked at Hermione, shoulders sagging a bit.

"But look at me unloading on you like you don't have your own battles to fight."

"No no! Its honestly good to hear that I'm not the only one that feels that way. It's been quiet as a tomb around here until you showed up." she said

He walked over and leaned against the table beside her.

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize how much I was holding in. Thanks for checking on me love."

He put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"When you're ready to talk come find me, yeah? I know it might be a while yet, but the offer is open."

He strode out of the room before she could really respond. She was glad he talked about the situation. It put into words a lot of what she had been feeling. She was also happy that he hadn't pushed her to talk like so many others had. It was a small relief at least that there was someone who understood her need for time.

George peeked into the kitchen through the doorway Charlie had just exited. She saw him smile and motion her out of the room.

"Are you ready?" he said with an excited grin.

"I thought I was until I saw that look on your face" she laughed as she made her way towards him.

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

He gave her a goofy grin, reminiscent of their school days, and with a wicked look in his eyes he pulled her towards the fireplace.


	6. Shopping Trip

**A/N Thanks for sticking with me. This chapter will be a little more lighthearted. I had fun creating the little quirks, but much of this will be outside of cannon. Enjoy!**

"Knockturn Alley!" George said, still grinning. The fireplace roared and green flames rose as he threw the floo powder in.

Before she knew it, Hermione was spinning her way through the floo, George still pulling her along.

She came out the other side into a dusty abandoned shop front. The windows were caked with grime, impossible to see out of. Empty shelves lined the walls, filled with nothing but cobwebs. She and George dusted the soot from their clothes and hair before walking towards the exit.

Hermione stopped short, looking apprehensive.

"It's okay, I know it's a tad strange, but it's the only place to get reasonable prices on hard to find goods. We're perfectly safe." George said reassuringly.

He opened the door and held it for her, motioning for her to follow. She took a deep breath, wrapped her sweater a little tighter around her while tucking her handbag away, and stepped out into the dim street.

Though it was close to noon at this point, there wasn't a soul to be seen from their spot. George made confident strides towards a nearby shopfront and Hermione hurried to keep up with him. They arrived at the shop and she looked around to find a name.

The Spiny Serpent read the sign above with a large black snake twirling through the lettering. The door was small and plain except for a large knocker. George grabbed it and gave three sharp knocks.

After a moment the door swung inward and they stepped through.

The first thing that struck Hermione was how bright it was inside. The walls were lined with cages and shelves and in the center were various urns, pots, and vases with all manners of plants.

The ceiling seemed impossibly tall, coming to a twisted point somewhere far in the distance. It also seemed to be the source of the light within.

The cages lining the walls were filled with all sorts of unconventional and magical creatures and more than a few insects. She was particularly fascinated by the Billiwigs as she'd never seen one in person.

While Hermione was looking around George had made his way to the counter. He rang the tiny bell sitting there and waited patiently.

After a few moments a rattling was heard and a door behind the counter opened and a small wizard stepped into view.

He was very short with gray hair and a wrinkled and weathered appearance. His nose was large and took up the majority of his face with small beady eyes on either side of it.

"Hullo Flit!" George said cheerily, waving at the small man.

His entire demeanor seemed to change upon seeing George.

"Fred!" He cried, scrambling over to him and grabbing his hands, shaking them firmly.

"So good to see you! How's your brother? Is the lady with you? Is she _with_ you?" he asked, flicking his eyes towards where Hermione stood, looking over a row of mandrakes.

"It's George actually. Fred is uh, he.. uh.. well. "

Flit seemed to understand as he nodded his head slowly patted George's hands he still held.

"I see, I hadn't heard. That's too bad. You two were always my favorite customers." he trailed off.

"No worries." George said with a smile.

Hermione watched the exchange between what seemed like two old friends. She winced at Fred's name and was surprised at the smaller wizard's compassion. She walked over to the pair, putting on a warm smile.

"This is Hermione, she's going to helping around the shop and may be coming in to get the supplies every now and then." George explained.

Flit extended his hands and vigorously shook her hand.

"Any friend of yours is good in my books" he said with a wink.

"I suppose you'll be wanting your order? And your little ones?" he asked George as he shuffled back behind the counter.

"Yes please, can you throw in some extra of the stingers please? I think I might have an idea." George said, rubbing his hands together.

Flit waved his hand in acknowledgement then disappeared through the same door he had entered through.

"He's a bit odd, isn't he" Hermione asked once he was out of the room.

"Maybe, he's part goblin they say. Might be something to do with it. He's the best herbologist around though. And he can get ahold of just about any animal you can think of. " George explained.

"Part Goblin? You said his name is Flit? Like Flitwick?" Hermione asked him, her brain suddenly connecting the dots.

"Yes, like Flitwick. I think he and the professor are cousins." was the simple reply.

"What did he mean by little ones?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"What? No, nothing like that. I had him take care of the pygmy puffs while we were closed. Aunt Muriel would have had our heads if we'd have brought them all to her place during the war." He laughed at her expression of surprise when the puffs were mentioned.

"Pygmy Puffs? We're in Knockturn Alley for Pygmy Puffs?" She hissed at him.

"To be fair, they're pretty much our best selling product!" George dodged a light smack on the arm as Hermione shot him a dark look.

Just before Hermione thought to strike again the door reopened and a teetering pile of boxes and cages levitated out of the door in front of Flit.

"Here you are, should I send them on to the shop?"

George nodded to him, thanking him with a handshake before quickly making his way towards the exit. Hermione rolled her eyes and waved to Flit while making her own way out.

Back out into the street George didn't waste any time going to his next destination. A small bell clanged as he opened the door, letting Hermione step in first. The writing on the shop window announced that this was Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary.

It looked like what she imagined a fairy tale witches hovel would be like with a large bubbling cauldron near the center of the room. Herbs and other items hung from the ceiling while potions of all colors and sizes lined the walls. A bitter smell lingered in the smokey room, probably from whatever potion was brewing.

At the sound of their entrance a remarkably pretty witch looked up at them from her seat at the counter. Her gaze landed on the pair and seemed to recognize George. Her long straight hair was a golden yellow and she had bright green eyes. Her skin was pale but not sickly looking. She looked to be close in age to Hermione but she didn't recognize her.

"Gramps is out at the moment." She called, eyeing Hermione. Her voice was melodic, with a hint of danger.

"Ah that's okay Grida, I just need to pick up some ingredients. How is the old man?"

Hermione didn't like the feel of the girl's eyes upon her as she pulled out her prepared list. She took advantage of a row of shelving and quickly got out of sight looking for the things on her list. She could still hear them talking as she shopped.

"He's been enjoying the slower business lately actually. I've been telling him to retire for years, maybe since the war has thinned our clientele he will finally listen."

Hermione shuddered at her emotionless reply. Thinned? Does she mean all the dead or imprisoned Death Eaters?

"I'd be sorry to see him go, but tell him I send my regards will you?" George's tone was smooth and calculated.

"I heard about your brother. I didn't think you'd be back."

"I didn't either for a while, but I'm going to give it a shot. You should come by sometime. We reopen on Monday."

Hermione had almost finished her list at this point. This store had an incredible selection of goods it seemed.

George appeared at her side, quickly taking stock of what was still needed and helping her complete their purchase.

George put the goods on the counter as Hermione approached. Grida had her eyes locked on George, though it seemed he was avoiding her gaze. After a moment of calculating George handed over payment and turned to Hermione.

"Did you bring that bag of yours? The fancy one?"

She nodded, bringing out her handbag. George loaded their goods inside and waved to Grida as he ushered Hermione out quickly.

"What was all that?" She asked once they were away from the door.

"Part veela" George choked out roughly.

"She got to Fred once, it wasn't pretty" he said with grin.

Hermione laughed at the thought. remembering how boys used to fawn over Fleur at school her fourth year.

George didn't stop until they exited Knockturn Alley into the sunshine in Diagon Alley. Hermione breathed in deeply and soaked in the warmth of the sun on her face.

They made their way towards Madam Malkin's, George leading the way.

"What do we need here?" She asked as they stepped inside.

"Your uniform of course!"

Groaning, Hermione followed him to the counter. Madam Malkin welcomed them and ushered them to the back fitting area.

"Your brother is already here" She said, waving them through the curtain.

Confused, Hermione looked around in the fitting area, wondering which brother she was looking for.

Her eyes widened in recognition as Charlie waved from a chair in the corner.

"You're late" he said, but his smile betrayed his real temper.

"No, we're just on time" George replied.

"He roped you into this too?" Hermione asked.

Charlie nodded.

"He said if I wanted to help out I had to wear the uniform" he gave a small chuckle.

George just beamed at the two of them.

"That's the rules, I know how you _love_ rules Hermione" he said winking at Charlie.

Both of the Weasley boys laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes at them. Madam Malkin motioned her up onto the pedestal in the center of the room.

The other two sat down as swaths of maroon fabric wound magically around Hermione. She looked into the wall of mirrors and watched in awe as robes took shape. No matter how many times she did this, it would always be amazing she thought.

At first she was wary of the bold color of the uniform, but she found that she actually liked the way it accentuated her light skin. Her brown hair didn't seem so plain against it either as she studied herself.

She had forgotten there were others in the room until she caught Charlie's gaze in the mirror. His look was intense, but she couldn't place the emotion behind it. Realizing she was staring at him now she blushed and looked away embarrassed.

It wasn't much longer before Madam Malkin was done with her, pinning the fabric and allowing her to step down. She quickly took a seat next to George as Charlie stood to take her place.

She tried to think if she'd ever seen the second oldest Weasley wear robes. Typically he was seen in holey jeans and tagged t shirts that showed off his muscular physique.

Madam Malkin got to work, quickly wrapping fabric around him the same way she had done with Hermione. She watched in as the woman worked.

She found herself once again staring at Charlie through the mirror. Their eyes met and Hermione quickly looked away, instead focusing on anything else in the room.

By the time she looked back at him the robes were being pinned and she marveled at the skill the woman possessed. She would never understand how the red Weasley hair didn't clash with maroon, but it didn't.

He looks good in robes she thought idly. Madam Malkin gathered the material as it fell away from him, pinning the last few spots and walking from the room.

"Are we ready then ?" Charlie asked, stepping down from the platform towards them.

"Yeah, I thought we could stop for drinks before heading home. Butterbeer?" George offered.

Hermione thought about declining but George must have known. He gave her the saddest puppy dog eyed look and she burst out laughing.

'Fine, fine, let's go. But you're paying George Weasley." She said surrendering.

The trio exited the store, making their way towards the Leaky Cauldron.


	7. Highs and Lows

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! With it being the holiday season updates will probably a little further spaced but I do plan to finish this story, however long it takes!** **This chapter will be a little different as I want to get through a couple of scenes. I debated on breaking it up but I wanted to get them both out there together**.

 **I apologize for the small errors scattered throughout,** **I will go back through the entire story and fix them at some point when life isn't so hectic as I know they're distracting. Happy Holidays to everyone** **in case I don't update before then!**

That night Hermione woke with a start. It was still dark when she opened her eyes. A familiar sense of melancholy enveloped her as she remembered the dream that woke her. It was always the same. Maybe not the exact same scene, but always death, destruction, and the metallic smell of blood that plagued her nights.

She tossed and turned for what seemed like a long while, trying desperately to sleep more. The past few nights had been dreamless, peaceful even, and it was with a roar that the guilt came crashing back over her.

Sitting up she looked out the window over the fields. After a few minutes, just as she was going to lay back down she caught movement in the sky.

 _Who would be sending an owl so late?_ She thought as she strained her eyes to make out where the bird had gone. Panic started to settle in as she hastily dressed, preparing for bad news.

She made it downstairs to the kitchen a few minutes later. She looked out the window but there was no movement she could detect. As she reached for the handle to the kitchen door it turned and the door swung open.

Hermione tensed and drew her wand, bending it towards the door as she backed away.

"Lumos" she said as the door closed again, blocking the escape of the intruder.

Blue light immediately bloomed on the tip of her wand, just inches from Charlie's face. His surprised expression may have been comical to her in another situation but here, with her blood pounding in her ears, all she could do was address the issue at hand.

"Did you get the letter?" she asked, not moving.

"Letter?" he asked, calming as he realized who he was looking at.

"I saw an owl in the sky. It must be important to come so late. Did you get it?" she was getting frustrated. Who was in trouble?

"I didn't see any owl, I was out flying. Is it possible it was me you saw?" he said as he reached towards her wand arm, gently nudging her to lower it.

Hermione took a moment to look over Charlie. He was in jeans and a sweater but was also wearing gloves. His hair was ruffled and his cheeks were red, it definitely looked like he'd been out flying. Was it possible she'd seen him and not an owl?

"Maybe" she said reluctantly as she turned and walked towards the window, peering out into the darkness once again.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, Hermione scanning the skies and Charlie still standing just inside the door.

Hermione blinked as the kitchen lights came on. Looking around she realized her wand was still lit and she quickly extinguished it. Charlie was already busy making tea.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Making tea."

"Yes, but why?"

"Because it's obvious you're going to sit there until you're sure there isn't an owl coming."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but shut it again quickly because he was right.

"I can make my own tea." she said instead.

"It's okay. It's for me too." he said as he poured two cups, setting them at places opposite each other on the table.

He took a seat, gesturing for her to join him. She took another look out into the darkness before sitting down. The aroma of the tea was comforting and after a few sips her shoulders relaxed, the adrenaline of the night's events wearing off.

They drank in silence, both looking out the window and waiting. It was Hermione that spoke first some time later.

"What were you doing out there?" she asked, turning her gaze to him.

"Just out for a fly. I couldn't sleep." he answered, still focused on the sky outside.

She looked down at her empty cup, debating if another was a good idea. When she looked back up Charlie was looking at her.

"Why are you up so late?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep either I guess" she said, not really wanting to delve into her nightmares.

He nodded and waved his wand, summoning the teapot and pouring them both another cup.

"Thanks" she said as she looked back out the window. The sky was still black and there was still no sign of movement.

 _Looks like it was just him I saw_ she thought. She shook her head at her own stupidity and took her eyes from the window again.

She was met again with his gaze and she was unnerved by the intensity.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, catching her off guard.

"Me?"

"I don't see anyone else around" he said, waiting for her answer.

She paused for a moment before deciding on the truth.

"I was just realizing how crazy I am, sitting here waiting for a non-existent letter and how I've wasted your time and made myself look like a fool." She was avoiding looking at him, staring at her hands instead, folded on the table.

"You're not crazy and you're certainly no fool. As for wasting my time, I wasn't going to bed anyway. Why not have some company?"

She finally looked up at him, trying to determine if he was being genuine. It seemed he was and it helped, but she still felt like an idiot.

Standing up, she grabbed her cup and walked around the table. She reached for Charlie's empty cup and he caught her hand as she pulled away.

"Don't beat yourself up. I'd rather have someone here like you, who is cautious and always ready to protect others when I'm not here. Thank you for all you have done."

She didn't reply. Didn't move. She didn't know how. She couldn't express how much his words meant but she also didn't feel as if she deserved them. The more she processed what he said the more guilty she felt until she finally couldn't bear it any more. Her muscles finally started moving again and she pulled her hand from his then she placed the dishes in the sink.

"I haven't done anything. I didn't do anything. It wasn't ever enough" she said, leaning heavily on the counter. She needed to escape. There was a lump in her throat again, making it hard to breathe.

She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing again. Tears were beginning to form and she tried desperately to control her rapid heartbeat.

It wasn't working though and she was on the verge of giving up when she felt warm arms wrap around her. She let out a raspy breath and collapsed against his chest, clinging to him. He slowly guided them to the floor and he sat with his back against the cabinets, holding her as she wept.

When she finally regained control she was reluctant to pull away. He was warm and his sweater smelled like the outdoors, grass, trees, and a hint of smoke. She was ashamed of how easily she was broken. How weak she felt when everything was laid out. She didn't want to see the pity she was sure was on his face.

He was still rubbing her back when he finally spoke.

"The sun is coming up" he whispered into her hair.

She nodded, shifting to stand. His arms tightened around her briefly in a hug before releasing her again.

"I meant it before, if you ever want to talk, I'm here. We all have our demons to face, it's better with company."

She nodded and quickly left the room, not daring to look at him.

o - o - o - o - o - o

She showered and changed in the bathroom before emerging again. She tried her best to put away all thoughts of her dreams and the night she'd endured.

The rest of the house would be waking soon and she wanted to be well out of the way of the morning chaos. She returned to Ginny's room to find that the younger girl had already gone downstairs. Thankful for the time alone she took her time gathering what she would need for the day.

Today George would be showing her how to make some of the products they were low on. She was looking forward to learning his methods and hoped she could take good enough notes in her sleep deprived state. She finished packing her hand bag and stepped out onto the landing.

Someone bumped into her as she was closing the door behind her and she felt a small object slip into her hand. Confused she looked down and saw it was a chocolate and then looked up the stairs just in time to see Charlie enter his room.

Shaking her head with a small smile she unwrapped the treat and popped it into her mouth. She let it slowly melt on her tongue as she headed down for breakfast.

By the time she was done eating she felt much better. It was hard to think with all the noise Ron made while eating and that was probably a good thing. She never thought she'd have a reason to be thankful for his terrible manners.

George was excited to get going so as soon as they were done eating they waved their goodbyes and floo'd off to the shop. It was almost ready, just a few shelves need filled with what they'd make today.

They wasted no time and delved right into the potion making when they got unpacked as many of the products took hours to fully brew. Once they finished prepping those the other products would go much more quickly.

George was a surprisingly good teacher. He was patient and encouraging as he had her brew each potion with his instruction. She wrote everything down as she went and before she knew it she'd made bruise paste, pimple vanisher, and most of the products from the WonderWitch line.

Hours later she was dirty with her sleeves rolled up past her elbows, her hair a frizzy mess only somewhat tamed into a pony tail but she hadn't felt this accomplished in months. She'd always liked Potions in school and she was recapturing some of that love of brewing that she'd almost forgotten in the war. A proud smile lifted her lips as she took a look around at their work.

She was putting the finishing touches on some Fanged Frisbees when a knock on the door interrupted her and she was cut on one of the teeth. A hiss escaped her gritted teeth as she set it down and dug in her bag for a bandage.

"Ouch, sorry 'bout that. Thought you might be hungry." Charlie gave her a small smile holding up a basket of food.

"Thanks mate!" George said, clapping his older brother on the back.

"No worries, it's sure not to be the last injury if I work here long" Hermione replied inspecting her handiwork.

Her stomach rumbled loudly when she smelled the scent of fresh bread. She eyed the bubbling cauldrons scattered throughout the room and then turned to the boys with an eyebrow cocked.

"Take it out there at least, I won't have crumbs in my potions" she said shooing them out.

They left the mixtures to simmer a while in the back room while they moved out into the store. Charlie set the basket on the counter and set out sandwiches, fruit, and pies.

"You're a saint" George got out between bites as he enthusiastically downed his food.

Hermione and Charlie laughed at his antics and then the trio ate in companionable silence for a while.

"I didn't realize how late it had gotten, thank you Charlie. I doubt we'd have eaten if you hadn't come by. " Hermione said once she was finished.

Charlie just smiled and looked around the shop.

"You've done a really nice job returning this place to it's former glory." he said, "I never got to spend much time here but the things you guys came up with were always a hit back a the reserve. Every time I'd come back from a visit they'd swarm demanding to see what I'd brought back."

He laughed as he continued.

"The healers there hate you though, sorry George. You'd think being around a bunch of dragon tamers they'd be thankful for a few non life threatening cases. They didn't appreciate our pranks in the slightest though."

They all got a good laugh out of Charlie's stories of various injuries attained while setting off fireworks, using boxing telescopes and other various Weasley products.

"I'm gonna go check on the potions" Hermione said standing and starting towards the back room.

George stood up and blocked her path, arms spread wide.

"Nope, you've done enough today. I need you two in top form for tomorrow. Go get some rest, I'll finish up here."

Hermione protested but Charlie took George's side and so she grudgingly gave in and floo'd back home with Charlie. She was quite tired if she was being honest with herself.

The house was quiet when they got there, as it was already dark outside. Charlie walked towards the stairs, leaving Hermione by the fireplace.

She hesitated for a brief moment before breaking the silence.

"You don't have to take care of me you know" she said quietly.

He replied without looking back as he headed up the stairs.

"I know."


	8. New Beginnings

**A/N** **At long last, here's the next chapter! I had some unexpected medical issues pop up just after the new year, but I'm all healed up now and ready to continue. Thanks to everyone who has followed the story so far! We're at over 100 now!**

Hermione woke the next morning to George's infectious grin.

"C'mon Hermione, it's time to get up. Today is the day!"

She was exhausted from all their prep work yesterday, but she couldn't help but be excited with him.

"Alright alright, I'm up. Go make tea while I get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs." she said waving him off.

He gave her one more excited smile before he practically leapt from the room and bounded down the stairs.

She looked over at Ginny's sleeping form, a little envious that she was able to sleep in. As she started getting dressed in her magenta uniform robes she thought about what the day would hold. It would most likely be chaos, George had put out in the Daily Prophet that the store was having a small reopening today. Based on the popularity of their products though, it was unlikely to be anything near small.

She couldn't help feeling nervous as she brushed and tamed her hair. She'd never worked at any sort of store and she wasn't quite sure how well she'd handle the pace and excitement of it all.

Her worries only grew as she made her way downstairs. She could hear George and Charlie talking excitedly in the kitchen.

Molly had made breakfast and was placing more pancakes on the table as Hermione walked in. Molly gave her a tight squeeze as she left them to eat.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Charlie asked as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing, just a little nervous is all." she said loading up her plate with pancakes and sausages.

Charlie chuckled and put his fork down.

"You mean to tell me that you, Hermione, brightest witch of her age, one of the three responsible for the fall of Voldemort, is scared of a herd of 11 year olds?"

She laughed a bit at herself before replying.

"Terrified." she said with as much mock seriousness as she could muster.

"I've just never done this before. Dealing with tons of people. All asking questions and needing help. It's overwhelming to think about."

"You'll be great Hermione. I could quiz you if you like though, some of the questions I get the most." George offered.

"Would you? Oh that would be so nice."

They went back and forth for a while. Hermione knew most of the answers and George filled in the rest. Hermione took notes on a small note pad and stashed it with her handbag in an inner robe pocket.

Light was just starting to peak over the horizon as they arrived in the floo at the back of the store.

"Ready?" asked George with a contagious grin.

Hermione and Charlie nodded and George waved his wand in a large arc.

Everything seemed to spring to life at once, the lights came up, displays started moving, and noises were coming from every direction. It was like they were in an entirely different place now. And it was bursting with magic.

Hermione was still admiring the store, spinning in place to take it all in when George started talking again.

"We've got about 20 minutes before I open the doors. I'm going to be on the floor, helping as much as I can. We can all take turns at the desk with purchases, Hermione you start okay?"

She nodded and headed over to the counter. Quickly noting where everything is, she then starts tidying the displays nearby. A bit of anxiety started to creep up again and she was fidgeting.

A warm hand graps her shoulder and she turns to see Charlie standing next to her.

"You'll do fine, stop fretting. In a few weeks you'll be laughing at how nervous you were. Just watch from the counter first and you'll see. If I can do it then surely you can." he said before walking over to meet George at the door.

The two talk briefly before looking back at her.

"Ready?" George asks.

Hermione takes a deep breath and gives a nod in return.

With a wave of his wand George unlocks the door. Charlie quickly follows opening the door.

Fireworks erupt above the entrance, raining sparks down over the crowd waiting at the entrance and illuminating George's thin sillouette in a glowing light. He reached his hands in air, then with another flick of his wand his voice came booming through the gasps of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman! Wizards and Witches ! Prepare to be enchanted, excited, and overwhelmingly delighted. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is finally open once more."

Cheers erupt from the crowd but quickly die out as George continues.

"Today is dedicated to the best man I've ever had the privilege of knowing, Fred Weasley. Even if he was the uglier of the two of us" he says with a wink.

"All proceeds from this week's sales are to be donated to Hogwarts, to help rebuild the school, help the families of those we have lost, and erect a memorial in their honor."

A hush comes over the crowd with this, it was hard to find a family the war hadn't affected in some way.

"But today is also about keeping Fred's spirit alive. So for that part of it I have a contest! First one to sneak a Puking Pastille to Filtch wins 10 Galleons!"

With that, George steps aside, ushering customers into the store. Kids of all ages piled inside.

The initial rush flustered her for a moment but she quickly found a rhythm to the exchanges. She started to watch more of the interactions George and Charlie had with the customers.

George was all about wowing the crowd, using as much flourish as he could. It was comical at times and downright incredible at others. He could bring a smile to even the grouchiest teenager's face it seemed. He was definitely in his element.

Charlie seemed more at home helping singular kids or small groups. It shouldn't have surprised her seeing how many younger siblings he had, but for the large and tough guy he was he was incredibly gentle with the young ones. It was a whole different side she'd never seen as he was always off abroad by the time she came around.

Most of the older students grabbed a few essentials, a Skiving Snackbox or two, or some of the Wonder Witch products. They knew what they wanted and were fairly quickly on their way again after thanking George for all his work to reopen.

It was the younger kids, the first and second years that had never been in before that Hermione liked to watch. They were full of wonder, much like she had been her first time in the store. Before the war, before Fred was gone. They'd never know the other half of the founders of this wonderful place.

Customers checking out kept her from dwelling on this too much but the thoughts eventually invaded whenever there was space to breathe. By the time George came to relieve her at the counter she felt like she was suffocating.

His smile faded a bit at her demeanor as he came around the counter. He leaned into her while bending down to whisper.

"Are you okay? Did I leave you too long? You can take a break, it's starting to slow down now."

Hermione shook her head as she finished up with the customer in front of her. When they were gone and she looked around she saw he was right, it was nearly lunch time and the customers had slowly dwindled to a few perusing the aisles.

She sighed, leaned against the counter, and looked up at him.

"It just isn't fair, they'll never get to know Fred." she said, gesturing around the store.

"He should be here. Not me. He should still be here."

George wrapped her up in a hug and let out a small laugh.

"What?" Hermione asked, a little irritated he was laughing at her.

"That's what I was telling myself all these months Hermione. And then I saw it. This is him. All of this," he said, pointing to the various products throughout the store.

"The lights, the displays, the candies, the toys. They're his life's work. His soul. Him. They may never know his name, but they'll have his essence in every purchase they make. Every time they set off fireworks it'll be in his name. Even if they never know it."

Hermione looked up at him again and saw the genuine smile on his face. It was peaceful. She thought about what he said and the smiles and looks of wonder on all the kids faces and realized he was right. Fred was here, in this store, and in every product they'd ever come up with. A small smile of her own finally crept onto her lips as she watched a young girl looking at the pygmy puffs with her mother.

"But Mum, they're so cute!" she said pleading.

"Yes honey, they are, but they're a bit expensive aren't they?" she said, eyeing the price tag warily.

George waited until they stepped up to the counter with a small assortment of treats.

"Congratulations! As our 200th customer today you're entitled to one free item of your choosing!" he announced to them.

The little girl looked excitedly up at her mom who was staring at George in disbelief.

"Us? Won something?" she asked.

George just nodded at her and gestured to the little girl with a wink.

The mothers face broke into a smile and she nodded the girl off to pick out a pygmy puff.

"Wow, thank you sir! You're the best!" the little girl squealed, her new pet in tow.

"Better thank your mother, she's the one that made the winning purchase!" he replied with an expectant look.

"You're the best too Mum!" she said, hugging the woman's waist.

The two left after many thanks a short time later.

Hermione and George exchanged glances after they were gone and she could see the way that helping that little girl had lifted him up. He was practically buoyant for the rest of the afternoon.

The rest of the day went much smoother than the morning, they took turns at the register and eating the packed lunch Molly had sent.

The after lunch rush was challenging but Hermione felt she had performed well all things considered. No one had gone away unhappy and so she was calling it a success.

Around four they started cleaning up, prepping for closing at five. Molly had promised them a special dinner in celebration.

The three of them joined at the floo once the last customer had gone and the tidying was done. Wide grins were on all their faces.

"The Burrow!" Charlie called as he threw his powder into the flames.

Waiting in the living room were all the Weasley's, even Bill and Fleur, along with Harry. They all congratulated George on the reopening and thanked Hermione and Charlie for helping out.

Dinner was full of laughter and stories of various tricks played at Hogwarts, with and without Weasley products. Even Arthur and Molly had a few good ones from their time at the school.

Piles of plates and food and pastries littered the kitchen as they talked. The conversation moved to various points in the house but Hermione was too exhausted to take part in any of them.

She wearily climbed the steps and into Ginny's room. Without even undressing she collapsed onto the bed, into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	9. The Little Things

**A/N** I **t's been a long time, but finally here is the next chapter. I won't make any promises on timing, but this story will be finished.**

By the time Friday rolled around, Hermione was exhausted. They worked from sunup to dinner time and after eating she almost always went straight to bed.

While eating breakfast she realized she hadn't had any dreams lately, good or bad. Maybe keeping this busy was a good thing.

George had Ron and Ginny helping out this weekend so that Hermione and Charlie could have a couple days off. He was still working on securing more part time help for the store but it seemed the positions would be filled soon based on the huge stack of applications on his desk.

She was excited at the thought of sleeping in after being up before dawn all week, but wasn't sure what to do with those free days with Ginny and Ron both busy at the store.

As if on cue, George snapped her out of her thoughts to head over to the store. She grabbed her bag and set off after him through the floo.

Charlie was already there, making busy straightening shelves and generally looking chipper.

"I'll never understand how you're so awake before the sun is up" Hermione mumbled, pinning her hair back in preparation for the craziness of the day.

"This is sleeping in for a dragon tamer!" he chuckled. "You don't want to deal with a dragon who hasn't had their breakfast, so they get fed well before dawn. They eat at their leisure when they we wake and we have far less, uh, incidents."

He winked at her surprised expression and she paused pinning her hair. She didn't want to imagine what kind of incidents happened with hungry dragons.

"Oh it's normally not that serious," he continued, "usually just the occasional burn or singed off hair courtesy of a cranky dragon, especially the young ones."

Hermione snorted as she imagined his red Weasley hair singed and burned like she had seen Seamus do what seemed like a hundred times.

She continued to quietly chuckle at the

mental image until George opened up the doors. It wasn't long until she was neck deep in customers and the morning passed by quickly.

Molly stopped by the shop for the first time since they reopened around eleven. She brought lunch for the three of them and stayed to eat with them while the shop was quiet.

"You can really feel him here, can't you?" Molly asked to no one in particular, tearing up as she looked around.

Charlie reached over and rubbed her back lightly pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah mum, you can." he said.

"Oh look at me," she said, wiping her eyes and smiling, "Its just so lovely to be here again. I'm so glad you finally came back to us George."

George cracked a mischievous smile at her and then looked over at Hermione.

"You hear that? She loves the shop. So she won't mind us testing new products at home, right?" he said with mockingly serious tone.

"George Weasley you keep whatever nonsense you're making out of my house!" Molly said.

"Yeah George, we have to live there too you know." Hermione added.

"No fun Hermione, you're supposed to take my side, I'm your boss!" George replied.

"Yes, but she feeds me." she said while motioning to her half eating sandwich.

"Ahh, fair point Granger. Thanks mum." said George as he happily took another bite.

"I'll be off now, I've got shopping to do before I head home. You lot be safe and I'll see you at dinner." Molly waved her goodbyes with a smile and headed out into Diagon Alley.

The rest of the day went by quickly and before she knew it they were cleaning up shop to head home.

At dinner she was tired, but also excited to have the next day off. She must have looked happy because Molly kept smiling at her with that motherly look she does.

Harry, who was sitting next to her with Ginny on his other side, leaned towards Hermione to speak quietly.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm alright, I think. Too busy to think and I'd say it's helping," she replied.

"I can tell. I'm glad you've found something to keep you busy. I do have a favour to ask, if you're up to it."

"Sure Harry. What is it?" she asked, intrigued.

"I'll tell you in the morning, it's a surprise." he said, nodding his head towards Ginny.

She smiled while rolling her eyes then she nodded her head in agreement. He probably wanted her help picking out a gift. He and Ron had always relied on her opinion for those kinds of things. She didn't mind though, even if she complained a bit.

After dinner she headed up the stairs to bed and quickly fell asleep wondering what kind of gift to get for Ginny in the morning.

o - o - o - o - o - o

The next morning she woke up with sun pouring through the window of Ginny's room. She smiled thinking of how grumpy Ginny must be after waking up so early.

In another few short weeks Hermione would have the room to herself. Ginny would be back to Hogwarts, and while Hermione loved her privacy, she would miss her.

After taking a few minutes to relish the warmth of her bed, she decided it was time to get moving. She had promised to go with Harry but she wanted a nice long shower first. And breakfast, definitely breakfast.

Working had done wonders for her usually nonexistent appetite. She was ravenous at lunch and dinner lately, likely from burning extra calories running around the joke shop.

She stepped out of Ginny's room, planning to head for the shower but the door was locked and she could hear water trickling from inside.

 _Breakfast first it is then_ , she thought.

She dropped off her toiletries back in Ginny's room and started back down the stairs when the bathroom door suddenly opened and she bumped into a shirtless Charlie, hair still dripping and steam rolling out the door behind him.

She nearly lost her footing but Charlie had reached out and caught her elbow with one hand and steadied her at the waist with the other. Once she was stable he pulled his hands away and gave her a visual once over, while she apologized to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear the door open, I was distracted by whatever that amazing smell is coming from the kitchen," she said, wiping a few water droplets from her arm.

"No, that wasn't your fault. I was distracted as well. Nearly knocked you down the stairs like the big oaf I am. You alright?" he replied, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"It would take more than a bump from those puny muscles to hurt me," she joked, sensing a bit of his genuine concern.

"Puny?!" he asked, eyebrow cocked and hands on his hips, taken aback as she giggled and ducked around him down the stairs.

She heard him laugh and looked up the stairs as she rounded the corner in time to see him shake his head and head towards his room.

She was enjoying her pancakes when he came back down the stairs, fully clothed this time though his hair was still damp. It was her turn to raise an eyebrow at him, daring him to return the jest but he raised his hands in defeat.

"I know when I'm out matched, these puny muscles have nothing to say," he said with a now characteristic grin with a wink.

She laughed and continued eating while he piled up his own plate.

"I see you two are getting along well," Harry said from the other side of the table.

"That's because he's learned in a week what you and Ron have failed to learn in nearly 8 years," Hermione stated.

"What's that then?" Harry asked, wondering what he's missed.

"To let me have my way," she said matter of factly. When she saw Harry's eyes widen she burst out laughing.

"Oh Harry, I'm only joking, sort of," she added, "We've been stuck together for an entire week for all of our waking hours. I'd hope we'd get along, at least a little, or we'd be miserable. And he always does what I ask right away, none of that whining that you and especially Ron are prone to."

Hermione looked to Charlie for backup and he just raised his hands in defeat again.

"Puny muscles lift heavy things for pretty lady," he grunted.

Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes, but still smiled at his antics.

She finished her meal soon after and headed upstairs for her shower. Refreshed and dressed she met Harry downstairs in the kitchen who was still sitting at the table chatting with Charlie.

"If you're ready, we can head out now?" Harry asked Hermione as she entered the room.

"I'm ready," she replied making sure her wand and bag were secure.

"Where are you off to then?" Charlie asked them.

"Super secret mission. So secret I don't even know!" Hermione said with as much sarcasm as she could muster as she headed towards the floo.

Now it was Harry's turn to shake his head as he followed her to the fireplace.

"Shopping," was Harry's simple reply as he shrugged apologetically to Charlie.

"Diagon Alley," Harry called, throwing powder into the flames.

They stepped out at the Leaky Cauldron, quickly making their way to the back before they could be recognized. Usually they would have just come through Weasley Wizard Wheezes but it seemed Harry was serious about Ginny not finding out what they were up to.

He led her to a small shop tucked in between two other larger ones. It had a small, beautifully carved sign that read "Magically Yours" with gemstones artistically adorning it.

As she stepped inside the tiny shop and took in all the display cases lining the walls and every available space holding an assortment of jewelry and loose gemstones.

She grabbed Harry's arm and nearly shouted at him.

"Harry, you're..." she started.

"Yes, Hermione, that's why I need you to keep it secret and help me. Please," the look he gave her was borderline desperation and she couldn't help but agree.

Barely containing her excitement she grabbed his arm again and whispered, loudly.

"You're going to propose to her? Harry it's about time! I'm so happy for you!" she said, hugging him tightly.

"She hasn't said yes yet," he said, a bit nervously.

Hermione pulled back from her hug and gave him a quizzical look.

"Like there's any chance she doesn't!" she said, rolling her eyes and heading towards a display case.

They spent the next hour looking over different settings and gems with the help of the elderly woman running the shop. Finally Harry and Hermione found what seemed to be the perfect combination.

It was a beautiful, yet simple ring, with wing-like strands unfurling from the center setting. They had chosen a remarkably clear emerald to rest in the center. It reminded her, in a subtle way, of a golden snitch and she knew that it was perfect for Ginny, and for Harry too.

Satisfied with his purchase, Harry led her back out of the shop and back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"So when are you planning to ask?" Hermione asked him, lightly nudging him with her elbow.

"I don't know exactly. I don't want to drop it on her now, before school starts. She has enough going on with that. I'm thinking maybe over winter holidays?" he said, almost as a question.

She nodded at his logic.

"That sounds wonderful, I'm so excited for you Harry," she said, sighing wistfully.

"Just keep the excitement to yourself okay?" he pleaded.

"Of course I will, I wouldn't ruin this for her!" she said.

"For her? What about me?" he said, opening the door.

She paused for a moment for dramatic effect.

"Nope, for her," she laughed as they entered inside.


	10. The Other Side

**A/N Happy New Year! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and faves! I wrote this on PC instead of mobile so there should be less instances of autocorrect craziness :P Enjoy!**

Harry and Hermione returned from their shopping excursion to find the Burrow quiet and empty. Molly had left a note saying she was taking lunch to George, Ron, and Ginny at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She had left some sandwiches for them as well.

"Any other plans for the day?" Harry asked her as they sat down to eat.

"Nothing planned. I might do some reading. I also have some letters to write that I've been avoiding as well."

"Who are you avoiding writing to?" Harry asked.

"The Ministry," she answered with a sigh, "Kingsley has asked me to take a position again."

"And are you going to take it?"

Hermione lifted her eyes to meet his, "No. I am quite content where I am at the moment. I do hate to turn him down after all he's done for us, but I can't work with them."

She felt relieved to see him nodding at her words. He understood who she meant. Deatheaters who had escaped punishment. The ones who claimed being imperioused or otherwise forced, or those without enough evidence to convict. Harry would not be working with any directly as an Auror but he would still have to deal with some of them occasionally. Hermione wished they'd at least been stripped of their jobs.

"I'll do my best to make it right," he said with a touch of anger.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, Harry. Nothing can make it right. It's not about making it right. It's about making sure something like this never happens again. Making sure no one like him is ever able to gain traction again. It's about making the world a better place. And you don't have to promise me that you will, because I know you will. Even if it kills you. So promise me you'll stay alive instead." she finished, waiting for his response.

Harry smiled back at her.

"I don't plan on dying Hermione," he joked lightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes sighing as she replied.

"None of us did Harry. But you already died once, you're not invincible." She could feel herself getting louder as she spoke. "You can't tell me you wouldn't do it again because we both know you would," she stated, frustration leaking through her voice.

"Yes, I would. I'd do it ten times over if it meant saving lives. It's part of the job Hermione, I can't promise not to get hurt. I don't control that," he said stubbornly.

"I know you don't control it. But you can't save everyone."

"Don't you think I know that by now?" he retorted, getting angry now as he grabbed his wand and jacket and headed towards the kitchen door.

"That's not what I meant Harry and you know it," she countered.

"This is what I want to do Hermione and I'm not changing my mind," he said opening the door.

She turned to gather her own belongings and go after him but the sound of the door slamming made her flinch breaking her will to move. She sighed and sat back down heavily at the table contemplating how to convey what she actually meant to him. A few moments later she heard the door open again and she spoke as she turned towards the sound.

"I'm only asking you not to throw your life away so readily. You're worth saving too," she said, the last word lingering in her mouth.

Charlie stopped mid stride as she spoke.

Embarrassed by the mistake Hermione quickly added, "Oh, Charlie, sorry I thought you were someone else." She turned away from him.

"Is that someone else Harry?" he asked, walking towards the table where she sat.

"How'd you know?" she answered as she grabbed her things again.

"He almost knocked me over on his way out. Do you want to talk about it?" he inquired slowly.

Hermione stood up and shook her head as she answered.

"I should go talk to him."

"It won't do any good at the moment," he said sympathetically.

"I have to try," she stated with a shrug as she stepped towards the door.

"Let him calm down first at least," Charlie said as he reached to stop her.

Hermione paused as his hand connected with her arm. She looked back prepared to say no but he spoke first.

"Let you calm down first."

Their eyes met and she sighed. His words hit her hard and again she felt the will to run after Harry drop. She didn't know what to say to him. How to explain how she felt. Going after him now she'd probably make things worse.

"Come on," he said with a nod towards the living room.

He reached for her hand and she allowed him to guide her to the sofa in the living room. She sat, lost in her own thoughts until he returned with two cups of tea. He sat down beside her, offering one of the cups to her.

Her tea was half gone by the time she spoke and finally broke the silence, staring out at nothing as she did.

Quietly she started, "I don't want to stop him from doing what he loves. Or Ron for that matter. I know it's selfish, but I don't want them to risk their lives anymore. I don't want to lose them. They've done enough and they shouldn't have to do any more."

"They don't have to Hermione. They want to."

"I know that, really I do. But I also know the obligation they both feel." Hermione gestured to herself with a mocking laugh, "And yet here I am, the one of us to do the least that day, and I'm doing nothing. Out of the three of us it's me who should be out there chasing down deatheaters while they kick up their feet and do nothing."

"Do you really feel like you haven't done your part Hermione?"

She looked down at her cup and spoke so low he could hardly hear her response. "How can I Charlie? We lost so many people. I know I could have done more to help them."

A heavy silence followed her words. After a few long minutes Charlie set his cup down on the table and then leaned forward resting his arms on his legs. After wringing his hands for a moment he spoke slowly and deliberately.

"I saw you that day. When I got there so much had already happened. It only took a moment to realize the scope of the damage and take in the looks of despair I saw everywhere. It was chaos and death no matter where I looked. I fought my way into the Great Hall and my heart nearly gave out seeing Ginny fighting Bellatrix. You and Luna were fighting fiercely at her sides but still, Bellatrix was winning. I tried to fight my way to the three of you but couldn't make it before Mum stepped in and shoved you all out of the way." He shook his head as he continued.

"Only once all the other fighting died down and it was only Mum with Bellatrix and Voldemort with McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn I was able to make my way through the crowd. When Harry appeared, I saw you and Ginny clinging to each other. Happy he was alive and yet terrified it wouldn't be for long. You comforted her even though you had no comfort of your own and so I moved on to help my mother."

"Later, after everything was over, I watched you help with the wounded. I watched you comfort my brothers, cry as you hugged my mother, and I watched you carry the bodies of your friends. Even though you were as broken and beaten as anyone you refused to stop until it was done. You even cared for the wounded house-elves before you allowed yourself to eat." Charlie looked up to see that she was staring at him now. He gave her a small, sad smile before he spoke again.

"I came too late to help many of the ones who fell. There are times that I've struggled with that. But I know that had I not followed orders and brought more fighters with me and instead rushed to the battle on my own like I wanted to that there would have been more casualties in the end." He put a hand comfortingly on top of hers as he finished, "We all feel the guilt of surviving when our friends and family did not, Hermione. But we don't have to let that consume us. It only makes their sacrifice worthless if we don't live the life they died to give us."

Hermione now understood how it was Charlie that got finally through to George. She felt the sincerity in his soothing voice. She had never thought that he too might struggle with his actions that day, and she could tell that he didn't admit it easily.

"But Charlie, the defenders you brought helped turn the tide of that battle. If you hadn't-" she started.

He cut her off before she could finish, "I know, I know. That's what I'm telling you. It's hard to see the value in your own actions when you think about what-if. Hermione, you saved us all helping Harry hunt horcruxes. You defended Hogwarts with as much strength and courage as anyone and you did it brilliantly. You showed kindness to those who were grieving and hurt all without second thought. You did more than your part and it's so obvious to everyone but you."

She sat for a moment and let everything he said sink in. She knew he was at least partially right on one hand, but it wasn't that easy to let go of the guilt she felt or forget all the mistakes she'd made. It did help to hear Charlie's view of events though and she could feel the pit in her stomach easing away.

"Thank you," she said.

He gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"Thank you Hermione."

He gathered up their dishes and headed towards the kitchen. The fire flashed green before he returned and Mrs. Weasley stepped through brushing off her cloak. She greeted Hermione cheerily before going into the kitchen. Within a few minutes Hermione could hear Mrs. Weasley setting dishes to wash and preparing supper.

Hermione took the opportunity to go upstairs. As she passed the kitchen she saw Charlie leaning against the sink chatting with his mother. He looked up and raised a brow as his eyes found hers. She nodded in response and he seemed satisfied to let her go.

As she lay curled on her bed she thought about how to approach Harry to reconcile and, after a while, decided her best option to do it quietly would be during dinner. With that decision made she could feel some of the tension uncoil and she didn't even feel herself fall asleep.


End file.
